Tu seras heureuse, un jour
by HopeLoveGlory
Summary: Lorsque Bonnie perd son père, elle apprendra de surprenantes choses sur lui, mais elle sera tout d'abord dévastée par la perte de son père... Le bonheur ne fait plus partie de sa vie, jusqu'au jour où quelqu'un la rendra heureuse, néanmoins qui aurait cru que c'était lui qui allait redonné le sourire à la belle et charmante Bonnie... Histoire d'amour et d'amitié.
1. Chapter 1

_**J'ai écris ce chapitre car l'idée m'est venu comme ça, et je m'en suis empressé de l'écrire avant de l'oublier... Pour l'instant c'est one-shot, mais si l'histoire vous plait cela peut devenir une histoire. Bonne lecture. **_

_**Disclaimer: Les personnages de Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas. **_

* * *

Aujourd'hui était une belle journée pour Bonnie Bennett. Oui son père qui était constamment en voyage d'affaires, venait aujourd'hui à Mystic Falls. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds ici, et aussi un bout de temps qu'il n'avait pas vu Bonnie. D'ailleurs cette dernière essayait de ne pas lui en vouloir, même si c'était incroyablement dur pour elle.

Depuis toute petite Bonnie avait eu l'habitude de ne voir son père que de temps en temps, ou dans des aéroports quand il faisait des escales par Mystic Falls. Quand elle était toute jeune Bonnie vivait donc en grande partie chez sa grand-mère, ou alors elle passait énormément de temps chez Elena ou chez Caroline. En effet, la mère de Bonnie est morte lorsqu'elle avait 7 ans, et depuis son père ne s'en jamais vraiment remis, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il ne passait pas beaucoup de temps à la maison, du moins c'est ce que Bonnie pensait. Et c'est pour ça qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, car elle voyait très bien que dès lors qu'elle abordait le sujet de sa mère, son père devenait terriblement triste, donc elle n'en parlait presque jamais.

Bonnie venait donc de se réveiller, elle était toujours dans son lit, à essayer de se remémorer des souvenirs avec sa mère, et même avec son père. Ses pensées furent interrompues par son portable qui vibrait sur sa table de chevet.

« Hé Bonnie ! » dit une voix enthousiaste au bout du fil.

« Caroline ! Ca va ? »

« Bien et toi ? » demanda Caroline.

« Bien aussi, même très bien ! » répondit Bonnie le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te rend aussi heureuse ? Oh non non ! Laisses moi deviner, c'est le gars d'hier soir, il est dans ton lit c'est ça ? » questionna son amie qui frôlait presque l'hystérie. Bonnie roula des yeux, Caroline avait toujours le don de s'imaginer des choses. _**« Elle est pas croyable ! »**_ pensa Bonnie.

« Non pas du tout ! Vois-tu aujourd'hui mon père viens à la maison ! » répondit alors Bonnie contente de partager cette nouvelle.

« Oh c'est super ! Il reste pour longtemps ? », Caroline aussi était contente que sa meilleure amie passe du temps avec son père. Bonnie ne parlait pas souvent de son père mais elle et Elena savaient à quel point son père lui manquait.

« J'en ai encore aucune une idée… », la joie de Bonnie redescendit d'au moins 15 étages. « Mais peu importe, même si il est là qu'une journée je vais en profiter au maximum ! » continua-t-elle pour cacher les apparences.

« Tu as parfaitement raison ! Bon je vais te laisser, je voulais te demander si t'as te tentait une journée cinéma avec moi et Elena mais apparemment tu es prise. Dommage que tu ne le sois pas avec le mec d'hier soir… » dit Caroline faisant mine d'être triste.

« Caroline ! »

« Oh c'est bon, depuis Matt je n'ai eu personne, j'ai le droit de rêver non ? »

« Fantasmer tu veux dire ?» dit Bonnie se retenant de rire.

« Orf, c'est pareil ! », Caroline se mit à rire laissant à son tour Bonnie lâcher ses rires.

« Bon je te laisse Bon-Bon, on se voit plus tard, bisous ! »

« Ça marche, bisous ! ».

Bonnie raccrocha et partit dans la salle de bain pour se préparer. Une fois dans le miroir elle se contempla. **_« Oui, ça va vraiment être une super journée ! »_ **se dit-elle à voix haute.

* * *

Au manoir Stefan venait de rentrer, il avait passé une fois de plus la nuit chez Elena. En rentrant il perçut une odeur de sang humain frais qui provenait du salon. Il se dirigea donc vers le salon, et là il roula des yeux et se pinça le haut du nez.

« Sérieusement Damon ? » demanda Stefan désespéré par l'attitude de son frère.

« Quoi ? » questionna à son tour celui énervé par Stefan qui venait de l'interrompre.

« Boire le sang de filles, dès le matin ? »

« Y'en a deux, si tu veux on peut partager » proposa Damon faisant bouger ses sourcils.

« Après 145 années, quand est-ce que tu vas grandir hein ? »

« Demande moi ça dans un siècle ou deux » répondit l'ainé des Salvatore ce qui énerva bien entendu le cadet. Damon avait toujours eu le don d'énerver Stefan, il fallait l'avouer qu'il adorait ça, c'était même son passe-temps favori.

« Faudrait encore que tu sois en vie » rétorqua Stefan. Ah oui c'est vrai, Stefan aussi savait énerver quand il le voulait. Stefan pris ensuite chacune des filles par les épaules et leur ordonna de partir et de ne se souvenir de rien.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Stef ? » demanda son frère agacé par son attitude.

« Passer du temps avec mon frère »

« Et pourquoi ça ? Oh attends je sais, Elena a prévu son après-midi avec la sorcière et Blondie. Et toi naturellement tu t'es dis **_« Pourquoi pas passé du temps avec mon frère à la place de me faire chier »_**. C'est ça ? », Damon avait son sourire en coin.

« C'est vrai Elena est avec ses amies, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je veux passer du temps. C'est juste que depuis… », Stefan ne termina pas sa phrase ne voulant pas blesser son frère en remuant le couteau dans la plaie.

« Tu veux dire depuis qu'Elena a fait son choix, et qu'elle t'a choisi, toi, le meilleur des Salvatore.»

« Damon… Je… »

« Non c'est bon n'en parlons plus, et c'est d'accord pour passer du temps ensemble, après tout j'ai rien d'autre à faire depuis que t'as fait fuir mes divertissements » déclara Damon. « Je vais prendre ma douche, je reviens dans 20 minutes ». Il monta donc laissant son frère perplexe et mal à cause de leur conversation.

* * *

Elena était au Grill, assise à une table en train d'attendre Caroline.

« Je peux te servir quelque chose ? » demanda une voix masculine et familière.

« Matt ! » fit Elena levant ses yeux vers son interlocuteur.

« Tu vas bien ? » interrogea-t-il.

« Oui oui et toi ? »

« J'ai connu mieux » répondit-il un peu lacement. Elena vit sur son visage de la tristesse.

« D'ailleurs, je suis désolée que toi et Caroline ayez rompu… » dit-elle, même si au fond elle savait que c'était mieux pour eux deux, mais ça bien entendu elle ne le lui dirait pas.

« De toute façon je vois bien que Tyler a des sentiments pour elle, et ça se trouve elle aussi » avoua Matt qui ne se voilait pas du tout la face à propos de son ex-meilleur ami. En effet depuis que Matt avait découvert que Tyler avait des sentiments pour Caroline, les deux amis ne se parlaient plus du tout, malgré que Tyler ai essayé de renouer le contact quelques fois.

« Tiens justement là voilà, je te laisse » dit-il en partant de la table.

Caroline était arrivée à la table où Elena était et avait très bien vu que Matt était partit au moment où il l'avait vu.

« Il m'évite » fit remarqué Caroline en s'asseyant.

« Care c'est pas ça… »

« Si parfaitement, mais tu sais quoi ça n'a aucune importance » expliqua Caroline en souriant, Elena sourit à son tour.

« Au faite, tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi Bonnie ne vient pas »

« Ah oui c'est vrai. Hum son père est en ville, ou du moins pour aujourd'hui et elle veut passer du temps avec » expliqua Caroline.

« Pourquoi elle ne me l'as pas dit ? » demanda Elena intrigué, d'habitude elle et Bonnie se disaient tout.

« Je ne sais pas » répondit son amie faisant mine de regarder ailleurs. Caroline savait parfaitement pourquoi, depuis que la grand-mère de Bonnie était morte il y'a quelques mois, Bonnie avait toujours eu du mal à faire comme avant avec Elena. Et le fait qu'Elena se soucie plus de ses histoires d'amours avait encore plus freiné Bonnie.

« Moi je sais… Depuis que sa grand-mère est morte j'ai l'impression qu'il y'a un faussé qui s'est creusé entre nous, et chaque jours il se creuse un peu plus » dit Elena d'une voix très triste.

« Ecoute Elena, ce qui se passe entre toi et Bonnie ne regarde que vous, et tu ferai mieux de lui en parler. C'est tout ce que je peux te conseiller » suggéra son amie.

« T'as raison ! »

Au même moment Bonnie fit son entrée dans le grill accompagnée de son père. On pouvait voir Bonnie très souriante. Son père quant à lui était lui aussi très souriant, il était de taille moyenne, avait la même couleur de peau que Bonnie, les cheveux noirs et des yeux noisettes.

« Tiens, ça ne serait pas Caroline et Elena » fit remarquer ce dernier à sa fille qui cherchait une table libre, malheureusement le grill était rempli aujourd'hui.

« Ah oui » répondit Bonnie tournant son regard vers la table de ses amies.

« Viens on va les saluer » lui dit-il.

Les deux se dirigèrent donc vers la table des jeunes filles.

« Bonnie ! Charlie ! » déclara Caroline.

« Oh Caroline, qu'est-ce que tu as grandis » remarqua Charlie Bennett en lui faisant la bise.

« Autant que Bonnie » répondit Caroline avec un sourire d'ange. Charlie avait toujours apprécié les amies de Bonnie, il savait que même si il n'était pas là, Bonnie avait des amies sur qui elle pouvait conter.

« Elena Gilbert ! Le portrait craché de sa mère », il lui fit à son tour la bise.

« Vous vous n'avez pas changé ! » dit Elena elle aussi contente de le voir, puis son regard se tourna vers Bonnie. Elena lui sourit, mais Bonnie lui rendit un sourire furtif et tourna sa tête.

« Papa, on ferai mieux de se trouver un table »

« Pourquoi se trouver une table alors qu'on en a une juste ici Bonnie ! A mois que cela dérange les filles »

« Pas du tout ! » répondirent ces dernières en cœur.

« Parfait » répondit Charlie en s'asseyant.

« Ok », Bonnie s'assit à son tour aussi, pas très motivé de déjeuner avec Elena. Depuis la mort de sa grand-mère, leur amitié n'était plus du tout comme avant, et ne sachant elle-même pourquoi, Bonnie lui en voulait. Elena remarqua immédiatement la gêne de Bonnie. **_« Il faut absolument que je lui parle »_** pensa Elena qui regardait sa meilleure amie.

« Au faite Bonnie, l'autre soir t'as laissé ton pull en cachemire chez moi, faudra que tu penses à le reprendre » dit Caroline pendant que le père de Bonnie prenait commande.

« Ah oui c'est vrai, je viens le prendre ce soir ». Lorsqu'Elena entendit la conversation de ses deux amies, elle se sentit exclue, mais aussi incroyablement jalouse. D'habitude c'était chez elle que Bonnie passait le plus clair de son temps et vice versa, mais là d'entendre que maintenant c'était chez Caroline lui brisa le cœur.

Stefan et Damon firent ensuite leurs rentrées dans le Grill.

« Y'a les filles là-bas » dit Stefan en montrant les filles.

« C'est qui ce gars avec elles ? » demanda Damon en fronçant les sourcils.

« Aucune idée. Viens on va les voir ». Les deux frères s'approchèrent de la table.

« Stefan » fit Elena, Stefan déposa un baiser furtif mais doux sur les lèvres de sa copine.

« Damon » fit le double voyant ensuite l'autre Salvatore, à ce moment-là son sourire disparu sachant très bien que Damon allait s'incruster et faire des remarques.

« Elena » dit celui-ci à son tour avec un rictus au coin de la bouche.

« Je crois que je ne me suis pas présenté, Stefan Salvatore » dit-il en mettant sa main pour qu'on la lui sert.

« Charlie Bennett, le père de Bonnie », il lui serra alors la main.

« Oh je ne savais pas que vous étiez en ville »

« Oui, ça c'est fait à la dernière minute. Stefan Salvatore, Bonnie m'a quelque fois parlé de vous. Vous êtes avec Elena je suppose »

« Oui c'est ça » répondit Stefan avec un petit sourire gêné.

« Et moi c'est Damon Salvatore » fit celui-ci en se mettant un peu plus en avant.

« Salvatore ? Comme Stefan ? »

« Oui c'est mon petit frère », les deux hommes se serrèrent la main.

« Bonnie ne m'a jamais parlé de vous »

« Pourtant nous sommes de très bon amis, n'est-ce pas Bonnie ? » dit-il en se tournant vers avec un sourire sarcastique.

« Une amitié pas très importante papa » déclara Bonnie lançant un pique à Damon comme lui venait juste de le faire.

« Oh… Peu importe, enchanté de vous connaître Damon » dit le père de Bonnie.

« C'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un est enchanté de le connaître » marmonna Bonnie. Stefan et Caroline gloussèrent à cette réflexion, pendant que Damon mimait avec ses lèvres des paroles à Bonnie,_** « Fais pas trop la maligne sorcière »**_. **_« Tu veux peut-être un anévrisme ? »_** lui répondit cette dernière, elle aussi en mimant des lèvres.

« Prenez place Messieurs Salvatore » proposa Charlie.

« Merci Monsieur Bennett » répondit Damon toujours avec un sourire faux.

« Super le déjeuner avec mon père » pensa Bonnie. Mais elle sourit malgré ça tout le long du déjeuner, elle voulait faire bonne figure devant son père, même si elle aurait bien flanqué au moins 100 anévrismes à chaque remarque de Damon.**_ « Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être lourd »_ **pensèrent Bonnie, Caroline, Elena, et Stefan. Oui bizarrement ce n'était pas le cas de Charlie, Damon lui plaisait assez, il le trouvait, « charmant », mais cela était sans doute car il ne connaissait pas sa vraie nature pensèrent les autres.

Au milieu du repas, alors que Charlie était en train de raconter des anecdotes à propos de Bonnie qui la mettait d'ailleurs mal à l'aise, les lumières du Mystic Grill s'éteignirent.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Elena un peu inquiète. D'ailleurs ce n'était pas la seule, la panique commença à s'installer dans tout le Grill, et elle s'empira lorsque des bouteilles explosèrent et qu'un feu se propagea sur le bar.

Tous les clients commencèrent à crier et à bouger dans tous les sens pour pouvoir sortir.

« Oh mon dieu ! » crièrent Elena et Bonnie en même temps.

« Non pas ici » dit Charlie entre ses dents.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Damon qui l'avait entendu.

« Ecoute Bonnie, toi et tes amies vous devez absolument sortir du restaurant. Immédiatement ! » ordonna Charlie en prenant sa fille par les épaules.

« Mais tu viens avec nous papa ! » rétorqua Bonnie un peu affolée.

« Non chérie, je dois rester ici pour me charger de ça. Par contre toi et les autres sortez ! »

« Papa qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » hurla Bonnie.

« Bonnie… » Charlie ne put finir sa phrase car quelqu'un lui trancha la gorge et il tomba à terre. Cependant il n'était pas encore mort, il lui restait un souffle de vie.

« Oh mon dieu papa ! » hurla Bonnie se mettant à genoux devant lui. Les autres regardèrent Bonnie et son père.

« Caroline donne lui ton sang ! » ordonna Bonnie qui pleurait.

« Non Bonnie, je n'en veux pas… Si j'en bois, ils me retrouveront et je deviendrai un vampire… » expliqua son père à bout de force.

« Hein ? Mais comment tu sais ? » demanda Bonnie. « Oh et pis peu importe, Caroline va te donner son sang ! »

« Non Bonnie ! »

« Mais papa, t'es en train de mourir » dit Bonnie en sanglotant.

« Chérie… mon heure est venue », ses paroles étaient achées, il ne lui restait que quelques minutes, ou quelques secondes.

« Stefan ! » hurla Bonnie se tournant vers lui pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait donner son sang à son père. Mais Stefan ne fit rien, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas forcer le père de Bonnie à boire son sang. Voyant que Stefan et Caroline ne voulaient rien faire Bonnie se tourna vers son dernier recours. « Damon ! S'il te plait Damon ! ». Lorsqu'il entendit la tristesse dans la voix de Bonnie, cela fit ressentir quelque chose à Damon. « Bonnie… » fit Elena voulant la calmer, ce qui n'eut aucun effet.

Bonnie commença à prononcer des paroles pour essayer de le guérir, sachant que ce qu'essayait sa fille ne servait à rien il l'interrompit. « Bonnie, ma fille, tes pouvoirs ne pourront rien faire », il chuchotait presque. Bonnie avait ses mains sur la plaie pour éviter que trop de sang sorte de sa jugulaire. Bonnie était abasourdi par le fait que son père sache sa nature, et sache aussi pour les vampires, mais le plus important n'était pas là. Son père qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis un moment était en train de mourir sous ses yeux et elle ne pouvait rien faire.

« Chérie, écoutes moi… » sa respiration devenait lente. « Toi et tes amis, vous êtes en danger. Toi, Caroline, Elena, Stefan et Damon, vous êtes tous en danger… Il faut que vous fassiez vite ils sont contre vous… », ses yeux se fermaient petit à petit. « Qui ça ? » demanda Damon surpris par toutes ses révélations. Charlie ne lui répondit pas, il continua à parler à Bonnie.

« J'aurais tellement aimé faire plus partie de ta vie, mais si je n'étais pas aussi présent, c'était pour te protéger… », Bonnie arrêta de sangloter, mais ses larmes continuaient toujours de couler. « Tu es le meilleure des pères, tu as toujours été mon héro papa » dit Bonnie, sa voix tremblait énormément.

« Et toi ma princesse… Je t'aime tellement Bonnie, je serai toujours là pour veiller sur toi… ». Caroline, Stefan, et Damon pouvaient entendre son cœur qui battait de plus en plus lentement, sa fin était proche, très proche. Charlie avec les yeux fermés, il savait que son heure était venue, il savait que c'était sa fin. « Bonnie, toutes les réponses appartiennent à la ballerine… C'est elle qui détient les réponses, la ballerine Bonnie… ». Ses yeux se fermèrent pour de bon, et sa respiration s'arrêta.

« Papa ! Papa ! Non, papa ! » hurlait Bonnie les mains pleins de sang. Ses pleurs continuaient, ses larmes n'arrêtaient pas, et ses cris non plus. Caroline et Elena s'étaient agenouillées à côtés d'elle, et l'enlacèrent pour que ses pleurs et sa respiration se calme. Au bout d'un long quart d'heure sa respiration s'était calmée, elle n'hurlait plus, mais ses pleurs étaient toujours là.

« Viens, on te ramène chez toi » lui dit Elena. Mais Bonnie ne bougea pas, elle n'avait pas la force de levée, par la force de prononcé un mot, si quelqu'un ne l'aurait pas prise dans ses bras elle aurait pu rester assise là pendant des heures, voir des jours.

Bonnie était portée par des bras durs, la personne qui la portait était habillée d'une chemise noire et d'une veste en cuir noire. Bonnie reconnut immédiatement cette personne, c'était Damon. Elle vit le ciel bleu, il était un peu gris d'ailleurs. Elle entendit aussi des voix.

« Il faut qu'on la ramène chez elle » dit une voix féminine. « Je vais chercher des affaires chez moi et ensuite chez toi, comme ça on pourra passer quelques jours chez elles » fit une autre voix aussi féminine.

« Damon » chuchota Bonnie, elle chuchotait à un tel point que seul son interlocuteur pouvait l'entendre.

« Oui ? » fit celui-ci chuchotant à son tour.

« Aujourd'hui, c'était supposé être une belle journée… J'étais supposée passé une belle journée, avec lui. J'étais supposée être heureuse pour une fois » finit-elle par dire avant de s'endormir.

« Tu le seras un jour. » répondit Damon sachant qu'elle s'était endormie.

* * *

**_J'espère que ce one-shot vous aura plus, et dîtes moi si il vous a plu, et si vous voulez que j'en fasse une histoire, surtout que j'ai pleins d'idées pour une suite ! _**

**_Laissez une review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! :) _**

**_Et merci d'avoir lu !_**

**_Ps: L'autre coup j'avais posté une note dans mon autre histoire, et du coup je l'avais mis comme un nouveau chapitre, (le chapitre 10), mais maintenant j'ai réellement mis le chapitre 10 pour ceux et celles qui suivent l'histoire :) _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Salom **_: Moi aussi j'espère qu'elle le sera, mais t'inquiète ça se fera :)

_**What's****-your-choice**_ : Merci beaucoup pour les compliment ^_^ Je suis contente que t'ai aimé, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi !

_**Guest** _: La voilà et merci ! :)

_**D3lyciious** _: J'espère que tu n'as pas cherché trop longtemps lol, et moi aussi si tu veux que je cherche pas trop longtemps ce que je pourrais te faire poste la suite de ton histoire"L'amour et ses problèmes" s'il te plait :)

_**MlleAnonymous** _: Merci pour ta review, et tu auras toutes les réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre ! :)

_**Justme** _: Merci, contente que t'ai aimé !

_**DivinelyMyself** _: Hé merci, ta review fait très plaisir ! Et je suis très contente et fière de te compter parmi mes lectrices :)

_**Fredouille** _: Mais de rien, merci à toi d'avoir lu et d'avoir commenté !

_**WhiteBlackGrey**_ : Oui, Bonnie n'a vraiment pas eu de chance... Oui oui un très bon papa lol. Voilà la suite :)

_**Je tiens vraiment à toute vous remerciez, chacune de vos review m'ont fait très plaisir ! Je ne pensais pas que l'histoire allait être autant aimé, mais vu que vous m'avez toutes demandé une suite et bien là voilà ! J'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira, autant que le premier chapitre vous a plu ! Encore merci ! **_

_**Ah oui et quelques informations, dans cette histoire Tyler est déjà un hybride, Alaric est mort et Klaus est toujours en vie mais pas dans le corps de Tyler, dans son corps quoi ^^ **_

_**Bonne lecture les amies ! **_

* * *

Cela faisait déjà deux jours que Bonnie avait perdu son père. Deux jours qu'elle était restée allongée dans son lit se demandant si tout cela était réel. Pendant ces jours Elena et Caroline avaient été très présentes, elles s'étaient même installées chez la sorcière ne voulant pas la laisser seule. Malgré ça leur amie n'avait presque pas dis un mot, et n'avait pas pleuré depuis le Grill. Stefan, Tyler, et Matt étaient également venus prendre régulièrement de ses nouvelles, mais à chaque fois Bonnie ne voulait pas sortir de sa chambre. Même Damon était venu, une fois, il était resté, trois minutes. Bonnie était allongée sur le côté, face à la fenêtre qui donnait sur un vieux chêne. Cet arbre lui rappelait beaucoup de choses, en partie sa mère. Sa mère adorait venir s'asseoir au pied du chêne, lire un livre tout en regardant sa fille jouer devant elle. Bonnie aussi adorait ce chêne, mais depuis la mort de sa mère, elle n'aimait plus trop s'y poser. Tout ça remontait à s'y longtemps, et maintenant son père l'avait quitté, et cette fois-ci pour toujours. Bonnie était là, presque inerte, on avait l'impression que seul son corps était présent.

Bonnie se leva ensuite de son lit et se dirigea à sa salle de bains. Elle regarda son reflet dans le miroir et voyait une fille, triste et mal. Bonnie était toujours aussi mal, elle sentait encore et encore cette douleur qui lui rongeait le cœur. Cette douleur était constante, elle ne laissait à aucun moment un répit à la jeune sorcière. Et cette douleur était encore plus forte aujourd'hui, oui aujourd'hui avait lieu l'enterrement. Bonnie rentra dans sa douche, faisant couler l'eau, ne pensant à rien, plus rien.

* * *

L'enterrement de Charlie Bennett se déroula en petit comité, seul les amis proches étaient présents. Bonnie n'avait pas énormément de famille, et les seuls personnes qu'elles avaient vivaient très loin. Les personnes donc présentes étaient : Liz Forbes, Carole Lockwood, quelques personnes du conseil, Caroline, Tyler, Matt, Stefan, et Damon. En effet Damon était présent, il n'avait pas réellement connu Charlie, mais sa mort l'intriguait, il voulait des réponses.

Bonnie s'approchât de la tombe de son père, elle avait une robe noire à manches longues qui lui arrivait au niveau des genoux, et elle portait des talons hauts noirs. Elle s'était coiffée d'un chignon bas d'où dépassaient quelques mèches. Elle déposa sur la tombe de son père une rose blanche, puis elle resta quelques minutes, regardant la tombe. Bonnie essayait de se remémorer des souvenirs qu'elle avait partagé avec lui, mais les seuls vrais bon moments étaient lorsque sa mère était encore en vie. D'ailleurs après avoir posé une rose sur la tombe de son père, Bonnie en déposa une sur celle de sa mère, et versa cette fois-ci quelques larmes.

Une fois la cérémonie finit, tout le monde alla chez Bonnie excepté Liz, Carole et les membres du conseil qui avaient décidé de laisser Bonnie avec ses amis proches. Ils étaient tous dans la cuisine.

« Bonnie, je suis désolé mais je vais devoir y'aller, je dois retourner au boulot » déclara Matt.

« C'est pas grave, merci d'être venu » répondit Bonnie. Il s'approcha d'elle et déposa un baiser sur sa joue pour ensuite lui chuchoter à l'oreille « Prend bien soin de toi ». Il partit laissant tous les autres dans la cuisine.

« Bonnie tu veux un café ? » proposa Caroline.

« Non merci, je préfère monter dans ma chambre, vous pouvez partir si vous voulez » fit Bonnie qui commençait à s'en aller.

« Minute papillon, on doit parler de ce que nous a dit ton père » exprima Damon qui depuis le début avait laissé du temps à Bonnie pour ne pas la brusquer avec les problèmes qu'ils avaient.

« Ce n'est pas mon problème » fit Bonnie s'en même prendre la peine de se tourner.

« En fait si, vois-tu ton père a dit qu'on était tous en danger, y compris toi » informa Damon ne ménageant plus la sorcière. Cette dernière se tourna cette fois-ci : « Ça n'a plus aucune importance que je sois en danger ou non »

« Bonnie, voyons tu ne peux pas dire ça ! » répliqua Elena ne voulant pas que son amie ait ce genre de propos.

« Elena, je suis désolée, mais j'en ai marre de me battre, que ça soit contre Klaus ou bien ces personnes qui ont… », elle ne put finir sa phrase, mais bien sur Damon se fit un plaisir de la finir. « Qui ont tué ton père Bonnie, faut te faire à l'idée, il a été assassiné ! »

« Damon ! » siffla Stefan.

« Quoi c'est la vérité, il s'est fait tranché la gorge, ce n'était pas un accident » continua encore Damon. Tout le monde le regardait choqué, enfin quoique, ils avaient l'habitude qu'il soit comme ça. Bonnie aurait normalement flanqué un anévrisme à Damon pour ce qu'il venait de dire, mais la seule chose qu'elle eut dite fut : « Je vais dans ma chambre ». Elle ne laissa même pas le temps à aucun d'entre eux de répliquer qu'elle était déjà partie.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? » demanda Damon arquant un sourcil.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? » répéta Caroline énervée par l'attitude du vampire.

« Damon, tu le fais exprès ou tu comprends vraiment rien ? Elle a perdu son père ! C'était sa seule famille qui lui restait, et toi tu fais comme si de rien n'était ! Comment peut-on être sans cœur à ce point ? Oh mais j'oubliais tu es Damon ! » continua Caroline qui était à bout de nerfs. Damon ouvrit la bouche comprenant maintenant qu'il avait été un peu dur avec la sorcière.

« Calmez-vous ! Je monte voir Bonnie » dit Elena partant à son tour. Caroline, elle sortit dans le jardin pour prendre un peu l'air ne voulant pas poignardé Damon à la seconde où il ouvrirait la bouche.

« J'ai été con à ce point-là ? » questionna Damon.

« Le pire c'est que t'oses encore poser la question » répondit durement son frère.

« Mais avoue qu'elle est bizarre. Elle n'a même pas répondu à mes remarques, ça lui ressemble pas » continua Damon.

« Peut-être parce que tout simplement elle est mal et qu'elle en a rien à foutre de toi » répondit Tyler en partant à son tour rejoindre Caroline.

« Comment peut-on en avoir rien à foutre de moi ? » questionna le principal concerné en montrant son corps des mains.

« Sérieusement Damon »

« C'est bon je rigole ». Stefan n'avait apparemment pas compris l'humour de son frère vu le regard noir qui lui lançait.

* * *

Bonnie était à nouveau allongée dans son lit, et elle contemplait une fois de plus le vieux chêne. Un souvenir d'elle et son père lui revint en mémoire.

_* Flash-back *_

_« Bonnie fait coucou à la caméra ! C'est pour faire une vidéo à grand-mère » lui dit son père. Bonnie était assise devant le vieux chêne et son père la filmait._

_« Maman ! Où est maman ? » demandait la petite fille les larmes aux yeux._

_« Elle n'est pas là, mais tu peux quand même faire un coucou à grand-mère »_

_« Je veux maman ! », la petite fille commençait à pleurer. Son père voyant tristesse de sa fille décida d'éteindre la caméra et de s'asseoir à côté d'elle._

_« Ecoute Bonnie chérie, maman est partit »_

_« Où ça ? » demanda Bonnie sanglotant._

_« Elle partit pour un long voyage dans les nuages »_

_« Mais pourquoi elle m'a pas emmené avec elle ? »_

_« Et bien… Parce que tu vois c'est un très très long voyage, et il n'est pas encore temps pour toi de partir, tu dois vivre ta vie avant » lui répondit-il avec compassion la voyant démunie._

_« Mais un jour, je te promets que j'irai la rejoindre, et qu'ensuite tu viendras toi nous rejoindre. Et ce jour-là on sera tous réuni mon amour ! » continua-t-il. A ces mots-là Bonnie esquissa un sourire, prit le visage de son père dans ses petites mains et déposa ensuite un tout petit bisou sur sa joue._

_* Fin du Flash-back *_

_**« Tu la rejoints, mais moi c'est quand que je vous rejoints ?»**_ pensa Bonnie n'arrêtant pas de fixer l'arbre.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, c'était Elena qui entra.

« Bonnie » dit-elle doucement.

« Bonnie… », Elena s'assit au bord du lit, elle caressa délicatement la joue de sa meilleure amie.

« Tu ne pourras pas rester continuellement ici »

« S'il te plaît Bonnie, dis quelque chose… ». Bonnie tourna enfin son regard vers la jeune brune, elle put voir de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

« Comment veux-tu que je sorte d'ici sachant que je n'ai plus personne pour veiller sur moi ou tout simplement pour être là » déclara Bonnie d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

« Non Bonnie, tu te trompes, tu m'as moi. Pour toujours, je serai perpétuellement là pour toi, je te le promets ! » affirma Elena. Bonnie se redressa un peu plus en posant son dos contre son lit.

« Tu es tout ce que j'ai, toi et Caroline êtes ma seule ma famille… Je… je vous en serai à jamais reconnaissante » dit Bonnie laissant une larme couler sur sa joue.

« C'est normal, tu n'es pas seulement ma meilleure amie, tu es aussi ma sœur, tu es un pilier, mon pilier. » expliqua alors Elena qui elle aussi commença à verser des larmes.

« Je m'en veux… » dit Bonnie, voyant qu'Elena ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir elle continua. « Je m'en veux de m'être éloigner de toi, je pensais que la perte de ma grand-mère était en quelque sorte de ta faute à cause de Stefan et Damon, et que tu ne pensais plus à moi… J'étais stupide. Tu as toujours été là pour moi, tu l'es toujours. Je suis désolée d'avoir pris mes distances » finit-elle par dire.

« C'est rien, je peux comprendre. Et moi je suis désolée car j'ai vu que tu prenais tes distances et c'est que lorsque je t'ai vu proche avec Caroline que j'ai compris que je risquais de te perdre… Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre Bonnie. »

« Moi non plus ». Les deux amies s'enlacèrent, leur étreinte dura un long moment, elles avaient toutes deux besoins de ça. Pas seulement Bonnie, mais aussi Elena car le fait d'avoir eu cette discussion et d'avoir Bonnie dans ses bras lui faisait un bien fou. Bonnie avait été toujours là pour elle, Elena se devait de faire de même. Et elle ne laisserai jamais Bonnie, comme elle l'avait dit, ce qu'elle et Bonnie partageaient était bien plus qu'une amitié banale. Une fois l'étreinte finit, Elena allait franchir le seuil de sa porte mais elle se retourna plus lancer une dernière recommandation « Tu descendras quand tu en auras envie » puis elle laissa Bonnie avec ses pensées, ses doutes et ses peurs.

* * *

Tyler et Caroline étaient encore dans le jardin.

« Ça va mieux ? T'es calmée ? » demanda l'hybride.

« Ouais » répondit vaguement Caroline un peu gênée par le fait qu'il soit venu la rejoindre.

« Tu sais si ça ne va pas tu peux m'en parler »

« Tout va parfaitement bien pour moi, et ce n'est pas moi qui ai besoin d'aide mais Bonnie. D'ailleurs on ferait mieux de rentrer » conclue la jeune fille blonde se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Caroline, j'aimerais qu'on parle de… »

« Il n'y a rien à dire » dit-elle en le coupant et rentrant dans la maison.

Caroline et Tyler rejoignirent donc Damon, Stefan et Elena qui étaient restés dans la cuisine.

« Alors Bonnie ? » interrogea Caroline.

« Elle est toujours dans sa chambre » lui répondit Elena.

« Malheureusement pour nous » lâcha Damon.

« Damon, tu recommences ! » prévenu son frère qui commençait réellement à ne plus en pouvoir.

« Ok mais admettez quand même qu'on n'a pas de temps à perdre. Quelque chose est après nous et comme on a pu le constater avec son père, les personnes qui nous veulent du mal n'ont pas l'air très gentil si vous voulez mon avis » dit-il essayant de leur faire comprendre l'importance de la situation.

« Et bien on va se passer de ton avis mon cher frère » répliqua le cadet des Salvatore.

« Non c'est bon Stefan, il a raison. Je ne pense pas que mon père mentirait, on est surement en danger » intervint Bonnie qui entrait dans la cuisine. Elle était toujours habillée de sa robe noire qui mettait en valeur ses formes, par contre elle avait laissé tomber ses talons hauts.

« Bonnie ! » s'écria Caroline en se jetant sur elle pour l'enlacer.

« Caroline » murmura Bonnie « Merci ». Les deux filles se regardèrent puis se séparèrent étant donné que tout le monde les regardaient.

« Ça fait du bien de te voir un peu plus en forme » avoua Stefan en lui souriant. Bonnie ne savait pas réellement quoi lui répondre étant donné qu'elle ne se sentait pas plus en forme, en tous cas pas plus que tout à l'heure, mais le fait qu'Elena lui ai assuré d'être là pour elle lui a donné envie de se battre un peu. La seule réponse qu'elle eut trouvée fut « Merci Stefan ».

« Le problème est comment on va faire pour trouver ces personnes ou cette personne qui nous en veut » dit Elena remettant les idées de tout le monde en place, car c'était bien beau de vouloir se battre contre le danger, mais comment faire si on ne sait même pas quel est le danger.

« La ballerine ! » s'exclama Caroline, tout le monde la regardait réagissant peu à peu à sa révélation.

« Oui c'est vrai, ton père n'arrêtait pas de dire que c'était la ballerine qui détenait toutes les réponses » continua Damon en regardant Bonnie. Seulement la sorcière n'avait pas vraiment les idées en place, et avait beaucoup de mal à réagir. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas assez de volonté ?

« Je ne vois pas de quoi il parlait » avoua-t-elle.

« Réfléchis bien, ça se trouve c'est dans des chaussons de danses, un film que vous avez vu, une danseuse ballerine que vous connaissiez, ou bien… » énumérait Damon voulant absolument que Bonnie se souvienne s'en même se rendre compte qu'une fois de plus il la déstabilisait.

« Damon laisse lui le temps » lui dit son frère.

« Stefan a raison, il te faut surement juste un peu de temps pour te rappeler » dit Elena regardant Bonnie, qui elle était dans ses pensées. Oui elle pensait à ce que venait de dire Damon avec la ballerine qu'ils connaissaient.**_ « Mais oui bien sûr la boîte à musique ! »_** se dit Bonnie.

« Non c'est bon, je sais, suivez-moi dans le salon » informa Bonnie un peu contente d'enfin se rappeler de quelque chose.

Bonnie prit une boite à musique qui était posé sur le bord de la cheminée, elle l'ouvrit et là une ballerine tournait, et on pouvait entre une musique très calme.

« Mon père m'avait offert cette boîte à musique lorsqu'il a du faire son premier voyage d'affaire. Il m'avait dit que si j'avais un problème, il me suffisait d'entendre la musique et que tout irait bien » informa Bonnie ayant un nœud au fond de la gorge, les larmes commençaient à monter. Tyler mit sa main sur son épaule pour lui faire comprend qu'il était là, qu'ils étaient tous là.

« Et d'après lui les réponses appartiendrait à cette boîte à musique » fit Damon prenant la boîte des mains de la sorcière. Bonnie ne protesta même pas au geste de Damon, elle n'avait vraiment plus l'envie et surtout la force pour se battre avec lui.**_ « Tiens pas d'anévrismes ? Elle est vraiment bizarre, ou alors vraiment mal »_** pensa le vampire.

« Tiens il y'a un couvercle en dessous » constata Damon. Il essayait de l'ouvrir mais rien n'y faisait.

« Damon ce n'est peut-être pas à toi de l'ouvrir tu ne crois pas ? » fit remarqué Caroline voyant le vampire qui n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de l'ouvrir de tous les côtés.

« Oh blondie, c'est bon je vais l'ouvrir ! »

« Non, ce que veut dire Caroline, c'est que si tu n'arrives pas à l'ouvrir, c'est que ça doit être fermé par un sort et que c'est surement à Bonnie de l'ouvrir » expliqua Stefan.

« Oh » fit Damon faisant une mine de « qui sait ? ». Il tendit alors la boîte à Bonnie qui depuis un moment était restée silencieuse. Bonnie était hésitante à la prendre, ayant peur de ce que pouvait révéler ce qu'elle contenait. Elle croisa les yeux si bleus de Damon. Lui la regardait voyant bien qu'elle avait du mal, mais Bonnie se décida à prendre la boîte et lorsqu'elle voulut la prendre, elle effleura la main de Damon. Elle ressentit à la fois des frissons mais aussi un petite vague de chaleur. Le vampire aux yeux bleus ressentit les mêmes choses, ce qui d'ailleurs le déstabilisa légèrement. Cependant tout deux ne laissèrent rien paraître.

La jeune sorcière avec donc la boîte entre ses mains, ne sachant pas exactement ce qu'elle devait faire ou qu'elle formule elle devait prononcer.

« Je… », elle soupira. Voyant l'incapacité de sa meilleure amie, Elena s'approcha d'elle, posa une main sur son bras et lui tendit un sourire qui était encourageant. Bonnie croisa son regard, puis celui de Caroline et se dit qu'elle avait vraiment une chance incroyable d'avoir des amies comme elles. Bonnie respira donc un bon coup et ferma les yeux. Elle les rouvrit ensuite et elle ouvrit le couvercle qu'il y'avait en dessous. « Ça a marché » fit Caroline enthousiaste comme toujours.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a dedans ? » demanda Damon qui s'était assis sur le canapé, il s'était même permis de poser ses pieds sur la table basse. Mais Bonnie une fois de plus ne lui fit même pas remarquer.

« Une lettre » répondit-elle en prenant la lettre. Une fois de plus Bonnie hésitait à la lire, cela l'énervait un peu car ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être hésitante, elle ne sentait plus véritablement elle-même.

« Tu sais, tu peux la lire toute seule, ou même bien la lire plus tard » lui conseilla Stefan, Bonnie le regarda, cela lui fit plaisir qu'il se préoccupe d'elle comme ça.

« Mais non, sexy sorcière peut la lire maintenant ! » affirma Damon comme si au fond il savait de quoi était réellement capable Bonnie.

« Damon », cette fois-ci ce fut Elena qui le réprimanda encore une fois pour sa maladresse.

« Laisse tomber Elena » l'interrompit Bonnie dans son discours du « sois un peu plus compréhensible Damon ! » qui commençait lentement à gênée Bonnie qui ne voulait pas qu'on la prenne par la pitié, encore moins avec Damon Salavtore. « Je vais la lire, ici. ». Elle commença donc à la lire à voix haute:

_« Ma petite Bonnie, si tu as trouvé cette lettre c'est surement que j'ai rejoint ta mère, ou tout simplement parce que tu as peut-être été trop curieuse… Je regrette de t'avoir caché autant de choses durant toute ton enfance, mais tout ça été pour te protéger, toi et tes amis. J'aurai tellement aimé que tu ne fasses pas partit de tout ça, mais on ne peut pas échapper à son destin, je pense que tu le découvriras assez tôt. Je suis un sorcier, tout comme ta mère, ta grand-mère, et tout comme toi chérie. Ton destin a toujours été de rencontré le double, Elena. Et oui chérie, ta rencontre, ton amitié avec elle n'est pas une simple coïncidence. Ceci est pareil pour Caroline, ton amie a toujours été destiné à être vampire, de même pour Tyler qui est un loup garou. Un jour, vous quatre allez rencontrer deux frères, vampires, avec eux vous allez former un sorte de cercle. Tant que vous serez unis, vous serez beaucoup plus fort, et moins en danger, ne l'oublie jamais chérie, restez unis. Je dois à présent te parler de cette menace, même si je ne sais pas énormément de choses. Un jour, vous serez à mener à combattre contre deux sortes de clans. Un clan voudra l'utopie dans le monde, un monde où aucune menace ne règne, aucun mal. Et l'autre voudra le contraire, que chaque noirceur soit présente partout, qu'il n'y ait plus d'humanité. Vous devrez donc combattre ces deux forces, vous ne pouvez pas les laissez agir, le monde doit être fait de bien et de mal. Des personnes essaieront de vous tuer pour que vous ne mainteniez pas l'équilibre, alors soyez prudents, soit prudente mon ange._

_Ton père qui t'aimera pour toujours et à jamais, ta mère et moi seront toujours là pour veiller sur toi Bonnie. »_

Bonnie avait eu beaucoup de mal à lire cette lettre, mais une fois fini, chacun d'entre eux se regardèrent étonnés ne sachant quoi dire ou quoi faire. Ils étaient mêlés à quelque chose dont ils ne comprenaient pas le sens. Ils commençaient tous a assimilé qu'ils étaient tous destiné dès le départ à se rencontrer, et aussi à se protéger.

* * *

**Alors c'était comment ? Ça vous a plu ? Laissez moi une review si le coeur vous en dis, c'est toujours est un réel plaisir pour moi de les lires :) **

**PS : Ce chapitre est plus court que ceux que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire dans mon histoire mais là je vais exprès pour laisser un peu de suspens après toutes ces nouvelles ! Et au faite, je viens de créer un blog sur skyrock où j'ai posté mon histoire "Une toute autre vie", ça me ferait plaisir que vous y jetiez un coup d'oeil ! Le blog est : **

**Si jamais le lien ne s'affiche pas, tapez sur googe : damon-bonnie-fiction skyrock**

**Merciiiiii à vous :-) **


End file.
